State of the Fandom 2013
by Mandomness
Summary: I got drunk and wrote a very short "speech" regarding the PJO Fandom compared to a bunch of other fandoms. Enjoy!


**AN: So I got drunk the other night, and when I trawled through the documents on computer yesterday I found this, which I apparently wrote while drunk. It's a "State of the Fandom" address, directed at the various authors for PJO FanFiction. Apparently I don't have amy friends or a social life of any kind, because WHILE DRUNK I went through the PJO section of the site finding these statistics. Well, enjoy my drunken ramblings.**

To the Olympian Council, Rick Riordan, notable and most reviewed authors Blondie B. Happy, Anaklusmos14 and Starblade176, campers of camps Half-Blood and Jupiter, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first annual State of the Fandom address.

The _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ section of the host site is among the largest book series fandoms, surpassed only by international phenomena such as _Harry Potter_, _The Lord of the Rings_ and the book-that-shall-not-be-named (and that I do not classify as a phenomenon). Due to the near worshipful fans of these series, the _Percy Jackson_ fandom is never likely to surpass these in size. Regardless, the fandoms are not a competition, and for the most part the authors who have settled here are content.

The pairings in the _Percy Jackson_ fandom are dominated largely by canon, with Percabeth undoubtedly being the most popular. With the recent release of _The House of Hades_ there has been a dramatic rise in Percy/Nico pairings (a recognisably static name for which is difficult to find) with approximately 1700 stories written including these as the main character. It should be noted that this is not indicative of the total number of actual Percy/Nico pairings, but it can be assumed as a reasonably accurate representation.

Trailing these pairings are Thalico, Jasper and Jason/Reyna stories in a pretty tight bunch together between 850 and 650 stories, closely followed by Pertemis stories at just over 600. The rise of this particular pairing may be largely attributed to Starblade and Anaklusmos.

Of the 45,800 stories posted under the PJO fandom, only approximately 18,000 have actually been completed. This statistic, while unsurprising due to the unpaid, hobby-like system with which many people update, is nevertheless disappointing. As a member of this fandom, I appreciate commitment to a story.

As there is a distinct lack of topics for this kind of address on this subject due to the inability to direct and organise the authors of the fandom in a neat, orderly fashion, we come to the last topic of the speech quite early.

Let this be a plea to all authors, a prayer to the Gods even, that the coming year will be full of original Chaos story lines. Let this be a year with original "Guardian of the Hunt" plots. Let this be a year with high quality fan versions of _The Blood of Olympus_. Let this be a year where only the best and most committed authors attempt a "Reading the Books" series.

And perhaps most importantly, let this be a year with the least number of Sues since the fandom began.

There's this moment in _The Battle of the Labyrinth_ when Percy tells Annabeth to run, and then he goes on a suicide mission to destroy Kronos' scythe. He nearly dies. He knows he's probably going to die, but he does it anyway. This is the time for Olympian heroes. Let the Muses go forth and bring them to us. This is the time for Olympian heroes, and we reach for the stars.

**AN: On ****_Nine Worlds_****, which is my longest (and most popular) FF to date: I haven't given up on it. Progress is slow, mostly due to school, but I have sections done. A lot of the main events have been (re)written already: the CTF match was done about six months ago, the last chapter was written just afterwords. There are a few other little snippets, but there's still a huge gap in between. Bear with me on it, seeing as I've spent the last five hours debating on whether or not to introduce an auxiliary OC in the first few chapters.**


End file.
